


Swaying With Me

by jankyyyy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Cruise Ships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Implied vomiting, M/M, Some Humor, but it's none of the main characters dw., it’s by michael buble go listen to it, killua is damn near whipped, the zoldyck family is mentioned aye, title is based off of the song “Sway”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jankyyyy/pseuds/jankyyyy
Summary: Illumi knew this was against his father’s wishes, but spending one night with this calming, dominant aura soothes him unexplainably.A vacation is what Killua needed, by himself, but his family, of course, wanted to do it together, which drove him to hiding from them abroad the cruise, wanting to be alone. Until he gets a meeting he doesn’t regret having.Kurapika’s job was simple yet required a lot of force and focus. Body guarding someone was not a job to be playing around with, but sometimes distractions happen for a reason.----Chapter 1 - October 23rd (Posted)Chapter 2 - October 25th (Posted)Chapter 3 - December 18th (Posted)
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. Ballroom Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyye. Nice to meet you all if you clicked! I wrote this fic at around 4 am,, if it seems rushed or fast I’m sorry!! It’s also my first fic so light criticism, advice/tips would be great!! This is more of a comfort fic I wanted to write and I decided “why not post this?” so I said fuck it and did 
> 
> Edit: you don’t have to read these like a time line, these are just one shots that take place in the same universe around the same time so if you just wanna read a specific ship, go ahead! <3
> 
> Link to song: https://youtu.be/a90tZJHBklk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi didn’t plan to conversant with him, at all. But maybe, meeting him wasn’t so bad, not that he would ever admit it.

The small waves induced and lightly butted against the ship, as the night sky overtook day and the tiny bursts of stars covered the sky like a warm blanket.

The air was humid, the smell of saltwater and the slight smell of smoke filled the air. The chatter of occupants on the ship filled the corridors the inside, and on deck.

Illumi was plastered, leaning on the railing, gazing into the eerie abyss of the ocean, the light breeze going through, his dark eyes wandered over the blue water. He was lost in thought, as he forgot the main objective his father assigned to him before he ended up on the deck.

_“Killua has wandered off again, I cannot have him doing such things, as this is a FAMILY vacation. Find him and bring him here.”_

As much as he wanted to obey his family rules, the massive ship had too many rooms, hallways, and corridors to count, it’d take forever to find his little brother. But, for the sake of his family, he had to.

He swiftly got up from his leaning stance and stalked quietly down the deck. The front of the ship was seen ahead, as he was headed to see if he can find Killua anywhere. He knew, that Killua could be trying to find a lifeboat, and escape, as his rebellious phase hasn’t passed yet.

He thought more of his little brother as he searched the front of the ship, the Open Deck. His target wasn’t anywhere to be seen, just a couple of stragglers talking to each other and minding their own business, a few in the pool and a few even falling asleep in beach chairs.

The minibars were still open, as the bartenders behind each looked bored as hell as if anyone would get a drink this late. Illumi checked the time on his phone, which was resting in his tan shorts, which had a Hawaiian shirt to go with it.

_10:34 PM, Saturday_

Okay, so it seemed to be still early in this case. The majority of passengers have retreated to their cabins while a few adults seem to head to the main bar on the higher level deck.

He rounded to a pair of double doors, leading him to a clear opening of what seemed to be two hallways leading to the buffet and an elevator in the middle.

He walked inside, looking at the posted sign of certain places were.

B Decks and lower are authorized to staff only.

_Ballroom - Deck F_

_Buffet - Deck D_

_Casino - Deck F_

_Kid’s Club - Deck G_

_Teen’s Club - Deck G_

_Open Deck - Deck D (Mini Bars, Swimming Pools, and Food Stands)_

_Bar - Deck F_

_Adult Spa - Deck F_

_Passenger Cabins - Deck C-G_

_(Other Restaurants & Activities are littered through Decks C-G)_

Illumi rolled his eyes at the amount of stuff that was on this cruise. He internally groaned to himself. Finding Killua seemed it was gonna take all night. It was only the first night aboard and Illumi was already getting tired of the amount of space there is on this ship.

He settled on searching the buffet first, Killua had taken a liking to the chocolate pudding they had, so maybe he was there eating by himself.

He scanned over the room, hoping to see a tuft of white hair sitting anywhere in the booths and tables, he continued to search the dining area, which was enormous enough to fit over 2,000 passengers.

With no luck in finding his brother, he moved onto the Ballroom. Sure, a kid like Killua wouldn’t even think about coming to the Ballroom, let alone by himself.

The room was big in capacity to the dining room, maybe a little smaller since only a selection of people come here.

It seemed old, married couples were slow dancing, many enjoying the presence of one another in silence, as the music played on an intercom.

The song was unrecognizable, but none the less it seemed calming and it eased Illumi’s mind a bit. He walked in a little, a few men and woman chatting, or in a sense, flirting to bring one to their cabin. 

Apart from them, a man, with very distinctive pink (?) or hot pink hair, and in a suit was sitting lonesome at a table slightly away from the others.

A small smile plastered the random man’s face, his hair was down, and he was in what seemed to be a very expensive suit, a somewhat similar suit that Illumi has.

Illumi seemed to be staring for too long, as the man’s gaze landed on him. Said man’s smile got a little wider, as a hand gestured a greeting and a signal to walk over to him.

He wanted to decline, to ignore whoever this was, but his legs moved on their own, soon he realized he was walking to where he didn’t wanna go.

Before his inner thought process could finish, he stood in front of the stranger. Getting a closer look, Illumi had to admit that he was  fairly attractive.

The handsome man set down his glass which seemed to be full of wine, he winked and signaled for Illumi to take a seat. 

“I thank you for the gesture to sit, but I’m in a rush.” 

His smooth voice-guided out of his mouth to hope he got the signal, but he only simply responded with a sly smirk.

“A rush, dear? On a cruise ship? You really need a bar drink, don’t you?” 

A velvety voice that sends shivers down Illumi’s spine. His voice was deep, smooth like Illumi’s, more in this man’s case, it was used to swoon people.

Illumi pondered for a bit before taking a swift seat across from him. He fiddled with his hair a little, trying to at least make it look decent, before speaking.

“If I may ask, what is your name?” 

He saw a glint in this person’s eye, it looked weird, intriguing, and it was distracting. If a look a kill, then this man could with only a wink alone. “You may call me Hisoka, dear,” he chuckled.

It was low, and deep, yet had a hint of amusement. Illumi nodded before placing a hand on his chest and introducing himself.

“Hisoka...I am Illumi. It’s an unusual way to gesture me over to you even if you do not know me. May I ask why?” 

‘Hisoka’ picked up his glass once more, swirling it. He took a sip, it wasn’t all that great, it was mild but still worth drinking. “Curious one, aren’t you? You look lonesome and I caught your pretty eyes staring.”

Hisoka purred from where he was sitting, yes, he did find Illumi attractive. Hisoka just picks and chooses who interests him, so he paid no mind to gender. 

Illumi hummed before gesturing to a waiter nearby, and ordered a small glass of beer, as the waiter nodded and went to the backroom, the conversation with Hisoka continued. 

“What brings you on a cruise? Vacation?” 

Illumi nodded in confirmation, “A family vacation to be exact. I’m traveling overseas with my parents, grandfather, and 4 siblings.”

Hisoka hummed in amusement. Unlike Illumi, he boarded this ship alone, with him and himself only. He sought to find something or  someone  to entertain him while traveling. 

Hisoka got bored easily, so at least a little company from a cutie like Illumi would satisfy him enough.

They chatted for a bit about careers and themselves, and to say the least, Illumi had learned quite a few things about Hisoka:

  * He’s an alone traveler
  * He gambles constantly 
  * He’s a magician
  * He constantly keeps a deck of cards on him.
  * Entertain is his favorite thing 
  * He despises boredom 



Illumi’s drink soon came, a glass of beer and about 5-6 measly ice cubes resting in the cup. Illumi took a small sip before. 

The two sat in what seemed to be forever, silence overtook them, it wasn’t awkward, it was comfortable and the atmosphere matched how it was when Illumi first came in.

Illumi’s mind snapped back into place and realized that he should get back to looking for Killua. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 

_ 11:01 PM, Saturday _

He blinked at the screen, time seemed to move quickly as it was already 11 PM. Without giving a glance at his drink, he abruptly stood up? Interrupting Hisoka who was in the middle of talking about some childhood gum.

He apologized for interrupting and excused himself from the table, but before he could even get to the exit, Hisoka appeared in-front of him, blocking his pathway.

“Why the sudden rush? I didn’t even get to ask you my last question.”

Illumi internally cringed at how Hisoka faked being hurt, ‘ _ Like that’s gonna fool me.’  _ He told himself, he tried to strip around the pink haired man but every time he did, Hisoka would stop him right in his tracks.

Illumi cleared his throat, his face still blanks without expression, “Something occurred with family, so I must take my leave.”

Hisoka let a little pout take over his face, as he laughed a little, before focusing his gaze back on Illumi. 

“Before you go...may I have this dance?”

What? Illumi was caught off guard, _‘_ _ Didn’t he just say he had to leave? So what was Hisoka not getting?’  _ Before he could decline the offer, his hand was suddenly taken to the dance floor. _‘_ _ Oh right, this IS a ballroom after all.’ _

Illumi had no choice but to follow Hisoka out into the middle of the ballroom. Suddenly, the music stopped, and a familiar tune started playing on the intercom. 

_ When marimba rhythms start to play  _

_ Dance with me, make me sway  _

Hisoka and Illumi were suddenly littered into a proper dance position, and as they followed the words of the song, they did a mini version of the tango, it was more elegant and went along with the mood of the song.

_ Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  _

_ Hold me close, sway me more  _

The other couples on the dance floor followed suite, enjoying themselves and some even humming along with the words of the song. 

Hisoka and Illumi continue to outshine on the dance floor, with the smoothness and grace of their dance moves caught the eyes of others in the dance room. 

_ Like a flower bending in the breeze  _

_ Bend with me, sway with ease  _

The dancing seemed to get easier and easier, as they were light on their feet, as the song continued, so did their dance. 

_ When we dance you have a way with me _

_ Stay with me, sway with me  _

“Sway”, which seemed to be the name of the song, came to a close, as Illumi and Hisoka parted after. Everyone who was watching clapped and gave small cheers.

Hisoka chuckled before taking Illumi’s hand, and gracing a small kiss to it, as to say his farewell. 

“I enjoyed that very much, we should do it again before our vacation ends.”Illumi made no expression, he simply nodded at Hisoka’s words before thanking him for the dance and exiting the ballroom. 

He could feel the eyes of Hisoka watching him as he left, and the moment he knew he was out of sight, a small smile crept upon his face.

_ ‘Staying a little longer wasn’t a waste of my time, it seems.’  _

He continued his search for Killua, the smile never leaving his face. 


	2. Juices and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua could say that he had a hella good time just because he met someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon are about 16 here, Alluka is 14 and Kalluto is 13. I know they aren’t their canon ages but it’s just for the sake of this AU! Nanika is the same age and twin of Alluka. I actually like this chapter a lot, the dynamic of their relationship is adorable!! Thank you guys for being patient and THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS

Killua needs to work on his sneaking skills.

He remembers vividly getting caught in the kitchen by some chef, who reported him to Illumi and which the message was passed to his parents.

He wasn’t doing anything wrong, the chocolate pudding he favored was taken from the buffet due to incidents of people stealing the whole damn tray of pudding.

Yes, people like that exist, and Killua doesn’t blame them, that pudding was to die for. The way the chocolate melts into your taste buds and the coldness which cools you down and the sugary after taste.

After that whole ordeal, Killua was banned from getting pudding and was kept under the watchful eye of Kalluto, his younger brother, and if he did anything sneaky or disobedient, it was to be reported to his mother.

So, Killua gave up on sneaking away, since his mother’s deadly shrieks and glare was the last thing he wanted to come to him. His ears didn’t need more of it, if he hears anymore, by the time he’s 18, he’ll be deaf.

The awful and cheap, colorful strobe lights in the room were blinding, the colors of purple, blue, green, and even pink were everywhere. The room was like an arcade, with the carpet having weird shapes and designs, the smell of sweaty teens and hormones as well the stuffy, hot air.

The only thing was a few beanbags in the corner which was where a couple was making out, a bar across the room, where non-alcoholic drinks were being served.

Does that poor bartender have to sit in this room with horny kids? Killua internally cringed, a mini-wave of empathy over washed him, he knew that bartender didn’t want to be here, and neither did he.

Teen’s Club, very original name. Alluka practically begged him to come with her and Nanika as they were already bored with swimming and didn’t want to be alone.

_“Please?! It’s just one time! I won’t ask again!”_

_“Alluka, for the last time, I said no. If you ask again, I’m throwing myself overboard. Just ask Nanika to go with you.”_

_“Firstly, Nanika will only go if YOU go, and secondly, I’ll get you a cup of pudding if you come?”_

Clever girl, she knew Killua would do anything to get his hands on that tasty dessert. So was he sitting in a room full of annoying people his age, some younger and some older? Yes, yes he was.

_‘And all for some damn pudding..worth it.’_

Killua snickered to himself, if he can’t get pudding, then he must have someone else get it for him. Mastermind plans, and an easy way to cheat.

Killua twirled in his rotating seat which was situated at the bar, which was sticky and felt like it hadn’t been wiped down in ages. The white-haired male held his gag in, this place was disgusting, maybe this was going to be harder then he thought.

Sticky counter, horny teens, cranky bartender, and loud music. He wanted to leave, badly, but he felt the keen eyes of Kalluto, who was isolating himself in a corner where it had a carpet and some pillows for comfortable seating.

If he left, then his trip would go deeper to hell, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. He avoided eye contact with his younger brother and decided to watch Alluka from afar.

She was talking to a kid who seemed to be around her age, with extremely bushy eyebrows, it’s like caterpillars decided to nest in his face. His face was flushed and his stance seemed stiff and nervous.

A wave of protection washed over Killua as he stared at the pair talk. This kid obviously has taken an interest in Alluka, and he can’t exactly blame him. Alluka was pretty, and her bubbly personality and cute smile added to the mix was someone to find interest in.

It was just big brother instincts, Nanika was off to the side in a beanbag, reading a book she brought since her social interactions weren’t as good as Alluka’s.

She wasn’t shy, per-say, she just enjoyed the time to herself, with Alluka, and most of all, with Killua. It was her preference, and that’s respectable.

His gaze was taken off of his sisters when a figure had taken a seat beside him. A kid around his age, with spiky black hair and big, amber eyes and a strong smile plastered on his face.

He ordered a drink of juice before humming along with the ridiculous pop song that was currently playing at the moment. Killua didn’t wanna start up a conversation, nor did he feel like talking to this kid. Sure, his smile was radiating, and he seemed like a friendly person, similar to Alluka.

But Killua came here to enjoy time to himself, and for his prize pudding, not some guy he found cute sitting next to him.

_Hold it, cute?_

His thought process was cut off when the said kid was as waving ahead in his face, when he saw Killua come back to his senses, he smiled warmly at him before speaking.

“You zoned out there! I tried to say hi to you but your face was blank, even the bartender tried getting your attention.”

Killua’s gaze shifted to the bartender who simply nodded at his statement, he looked back over at this guy, “Uh, thanks, I guess. Just got lost in thought.”

The stranger hummed, his smile never leaving his face. How can he smile for so long? It’s tiring and it made Killua’s own face hurt just thinking about it.

The spiky-haired guy laughed a little, “No worries! What were you thinking about?” The curiosity was oozing out of this guy, of course, the idiot was going to ask something like that!

Killua scratched his head before replying, “Nothing important. Just bored as hell,” he spoke. Half of him told him to shut up and ignore this dude, but the other half said to be bold and make a damn friend.

The other nodded in understanding before his drink got served. Inside it seemed to be orange juice, the drink you usually drink at breakfast, _breakfast_ , and it was half damn near 10 pm!

Killua looked at this guy just drink it like it was nothing, his eye twitched, and he didn’t know why, so he uttered. “Orange juice? Apple juice is better than that, I thought everyone knew that.”

The guy turned to him before fake gasping, acting as he was offended, “How could you say that to someone who showed nothing but kindness to you?”

Killua laughed, for the first time in this ‘Teen’s Club’, he laughed. Maybe a conversation with this kid wasn’t bad after all, so he pressed, “It’s true! Apple juice is superior and I stand by that!”

It was the guy’s turn to laugh, and _holy shit_ , it was the most _angelic_ thing Killua has ever heard in his whole life. It was smooth but happy, and overall cute.

Killua felt his heart melt, the same way it does when Alluka and Nanika do something adorable. He felt the heat go to his cheeks and he laughed too, to not draw attention to his blushing face.

The laughter died down and the conversation continued, or well, a mini argument about which juice is better. The kid introduced himself as Gon, and he was traveling with his aunt and grandma, which for some reason, was weird to Killua.

“My dad left when I was younger to fulfill his own dreams, and I never actually got to meet him. He owns a business, that I have no clue about since my aunt refuses to ever speak his name.”

Oh, well that was interesting. His aunt sounds like a protective person, and dear he say, his aunt sounded like he hated his dad too. Killua knows he just met this kid, but he wanted to make sure nothing hurts him, at all.

Killua nodded at Gon’s explanation, before continuing the conversation with his own words. “Your dad sounds like a complete douche, sorry about that.” Gon only giggled in response, which made a tiny blush appear on Killua’s cheeks, at least he got him to laugh again, after the sorrowful backstory he just gave him.

Killua told him about the incident that happened with his family and of course, his love for chocolate, and pudding. Turns out, Gon related to his little story.

He said that someone was hitting on his aunt so he threatened to shove a burger, _a whole ass burger_ , down the guy’s throat, so he was warned by some ship workers to watch his mouth and violent language.

“If the guy choked, that’s his fault his throat didn’t have enough capacity to fit the damn burger!” Killua burst laughing hysterically, even the bartender laughed, a few teens even looked his way at his sudden outburst, even Kalluto, who seemed to get a glimpse of Killua laughing.

_Kalluto_. Killua stole a glance and his little brother, who seemed to be pretending to be doing something on his phone, probably like playing a game or scrolling through social media.

A sudden craving for ice cream hit Killua, and since he can’t have chocolate pudding, he might as well get chocolate ice cream instead. He’d be leaving Gon though, so he might as well ask.

While Gon was distracted talking to the bartender, who’s mood seemed to lighten at a kid who’s not annoying, Killua whipped out his phone quick to send a text to Kalluto.

_Lil Bro 👻 10:36 PM_

**You** : are u a snitch

**You** : actually nvm i know the answer already

**Lil Bro** 👻: oh go to hell

**Lil Bro** 👻: why are you texting me when i’m literally just across the room from you

**Lil Bro** 👻: actually nvm you wouldn’t want to leave your bf alone

**You** : 1 he isnt my bf

**You** : 2 fuck u

**Lil Bro** 👻: no

**You** : shut up

**You** : wtv, think u could do me a favor? 😸

**Lil Bro** 👻: what?

**You** : can u cover for me

**You** : i wanna get out of this stuffy place with this kid and go get ice cream

**Lil Bro** 👻: what about alluka? didn’t she drag you here along with nanika?

**You** : FUCK BRB

Killua glanced at Gon to see if he was still distracted, and in a way, he was, whatever he and the bartender were talking about, it kept them talking for what seemed like forever. He frantically switched to his sister’s contact.

_Lulu 💖 10:40 PM_

**You** : alluka

**Lulu** 💖: why are u texting me

**You** : bc i love u, now can i leave

**Lulu** 💖: wh

**Lulu** 💖: why

**You** : there’s this guy that i think i’m friend’s with and i wanna go get ice cream with him

**Lulu** 💖: UR ANTISOCIAL ASS MADE A FRIEND?

He looked up and saw Alluka look at him too from across the room, she seems to squeal and wink before looking back down and her phone, before he did the same.

**You** : AYO IM NOT ANTISOCIAL JSJSJSJS

**Lulu** 💖: whatever u say...

**Lulu** 💖: BUT if u really want, u can, but u’ll have to tell me EVERYTHING that went down with him starting from when u first met to when u parted ways

**Lulu** 💖: also no chocolate pudding

**You** : u nosy little

**You** : FINE just tell nanika i’ll make it up to her

**Lulu** 💖: kk bro have fun with ur bf ❤️

**You** : HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND

_Read 10:43 PM_

His face blushed furiously, he could feel his sister’s stupid smirk aimed at him, he turned to Gon, who seemed to be enjoying the second couple of orange juice. “Hey, Gon?”

The older male turned his face towards him and nodded to signal for him to continue. “You wanna ditch this place and get ice cream?” It looked like glitter was poured into Gons’ eyes, because they lit up like fireworks and were shining, “Hell yeah! I heard the ice cream machine works 24 hours, let’s go!”

He downed the rest of his orange in incredible speed before thanking the bartender and grabbing Killua’s wrist, dragging him out of the room.

They shuffled quickly to the hallway, where the elevator was. They rode it down to Deck D, Open Deck, where the ice cream machine was located. During the ride, a text message from Kalluto popped up on his phone.

_Lil Bro 👻 10:47_ _PM_

**Lil Bro** 👻: i’m guessing alluka agreed

**Lil Bro** 👻: since i’m covering for you, get me a brownie and bring it back to my room pls

**You** : what no

**Lil Bro** 👻: or you know i could just tell mom

**You** : my siblings are devils in disguise

**You** : fine ill get ur dumb brownie

**Lil Bro** 👻: ksiwjsjsjshs yay thank you

**You** : wtv

_Read 10:48 PM_

He chuckled a little and Kalluto’s yay, cute he had to say, but he would never admit that no.

The elevator ride was quick and ended shortly, before he could even step out, Gon ran past and shouted to Killua behind him. “Race you to the ice cream machine!”

Killua groaned and then let his legs take off after Gon, and holy, Gon was fast, but not as fast as Killua, before he even knew it, he was first at the ice cream machine.

The two were breathing heavily and thanked the heavens that no one was able to stop and scold them for their childish antics. Gon stood flabbergasted at how Killua won. “Y-You? What? You were behind me and then you won? How?!”

Killua smirked before flipping his, pretending he was a fashion model on the runway, “You’re pretty fast, but I guess I’m just faster.” He snickered, he looked at Gon, who was sticking his tongue out before they grabbed a cone each and chose their ice cream flavor.

They sat at a table nearby before commenting on each of their choices.

“Vanilla? Really? That’s so plain and lame.”

“Says the one who got chocolate, it’s not even all that.”

Killua’s head whipped around so fast he swore he saw stars. He gasped, he took a lick of his ice cream before speaking back to Gon. “You take that back before I do something to make you regret it.”

Gon smirked, that childish, _obvious_ and _annoying_ , smirk that he always wears when he knows he pisses someone off, but he knows that his friends know that he’s joking, but it’s Killua, and he wanted to tease him just a little.

“Make me.”

What Gon did not expect next is a face full of chocolate-flavored ice cream. He wiped his tongue over his lip a little, getting a taste of it. “Oh, so you wanna go that far?” Before Killua knew it, a vanilla cone flew at his face in an instant, as he didn’t have enough time to dodge it.

He licked it, it’s good, not as good as chocolate but it’s tasty somewhat. He snorted before clutching his stomach from laughing, Gon doing the same thing. Time with Gon sped up, it was hilarious, it was time-consuming but it made Killua happy.

Killua has Alluka, Nanika, and sometimes Kalluto and maybe Illumi and Milluki who make him happy, but someone who’s not blood-related, someone who met him on a ship, gets along with him _so well_.

If Killua had the choice to cry, he would, but he’s not, cause this moment is a snapshot worthy one. He paused his laughing before asking Gon the question he needed an answer to.

“Are we friends?” Gon stopped his laughing as well, and smiled warmly at Killua, before he retorted, “Of course we are! We were friends the moment I started talking to you.”

Killua blushed, his whole face turning a scarlet red before he lightly punched Gon who made a small ‘oof’. “Why would you say something so embarrassing out loud?” Gon rolled his eyes playfully before countering the attack with his own answer, “You asked, and I delivered,” Killua stared at Gon, who stared back before they cackled again.

The laughing died down as they stole a few or more napkins from the ice cream machine to wipe off their faces, which were covered in ice cream. Afterward, Killua touched his face, which was sticky and smelt of sugary like milk.

He groaned, “Ugh, damnit, I have to wash my face over and over in the shower tonight to wash this off.” He could faintly hear Gon giggle at his whining, before agreeing with him.

They conversed about random stuff before Gon got a call from his aunt telling him to come back to the room. “Damn, well, looks like this is where we split!” Killua chuckled before nodding in agreement standing up with the shorter male.

Killua was about to walk off before Gon said something. “Today was fun, even if it wasn’t long, huh?” Killua replied with a small ‘yeah’, before Gon continued, “Do you think I could get your number? So we can hang out more?”

Killua was startled, he hesitated to talk, the only numbers he had on his phone were family members, he never had a friend’s number before. None the less, he agreed, and they exchanged numbers before Gon ran off towards the elevator in a swift ‘see ya’, and he was gone.

Killua stood in place for a few seconds before smiling and deciding to head to the dining room to get Kalluto’s promised brownie. He then headed back to his floor and sent a quick text to Kalluto telling him that he was leaving his brownie outside his door, as he shuffled into his private cabin.

He took a quick shower and tossed on his PJs before he flopped on his queen-sized bed, his parents were loaded, so of course, each child was bound to get their own rooms (apart from Alluka and Nanika who wanted to share). His phone vibrated, and as he looked to see who it was, of course, it was Gon.

_Unknown Number 11:38 PM_

**Unknown Number** : KILLUAAAA

**You** : sorry wrong number

**Gon** : i hate you

**Gon** : jk i love you :D

**You** : gon that was a little gay

**Gon** : who said i’m not

**You** : blocked and reported

**Gon** : NO WAIT COME BACK

**You** : LMAOOO I WAS JK

**You** : what do u want ur contact to be

**Gon** : frog boy 🙏 plz and ty

**You** : ok weirdo 📝

**frog boy** 💚: rude 😔

**You** : change mine to lord k

**frog boy** 💚: lo

**frog boy 💚:** LORD K WHAT

**You** : yes now shut up and gts i’m tired

**frog** **boy 💚:** ok lord k whatever you say

**You** : PLZJSISHEHABS

**frog boy** 💚: HAHAHA

**frog boy** 💚: text me in the morning if you wanna hang or not!!

**frog boy** 💚: anyways my aunt is getting mad so goodnight killua!!! <3

**You** : goodnight gon

**You** : <3

Killua plugged his phone up before turning on the T.V to find something to entertain himself before he fell asleep. With no luck, he shut it off as well with his lights.

He shuffled into his covers before getting comfortable, his mind replaying what happened today.

Killua went to sleep, excited to talk about his time with Gon with Alluka tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think my teeth fall out due to the sweetness. thank you guys AGAIN for the kudos, i love you all mwah <3
> 
> EDIT: i made some slight changes with this chapter as i was editing chapter 3, also i’m sorry it’s taking forever to come out, im editing and typing so don’t worry!


	3. Seasick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a simple drink while off the job didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY I HAD TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT. 
> 
> I wanted to get this out sooner but I had writer’s block and school work but it’s finally done!
> 
> I can't believe I left you guys hanging for a 2 WHOLE MONTHS. You have every right to kill me, omg.
> 
> !TW!: Mentions of vomiting, garphic but not TOO graphic!!

The sound of light groaning was filled throughout the corridors of the cruise suite.  Said suite was suitable for a whole family, but it only held 3 bodyguards and a female.

Neon was doubled over the toilet, as she got on her knees and heaved into it, nothing really coming out since she vomited everything up. She doesn't remember drinking--or eating anything bad. She didn't remember what got her sick, or what made her sick, but as much as she wanted to find out, she didn't care at all really. 

She was tired, craving nothing but sleep. She couldn’t—and didn’t want to move. Aching all over, all she felt was the pain. Endless hurting, from her head to her feet. Melody was bending close by, rubbing her back in circling motions to soothe her, humming a tune to calm her down. 

It was working, sort of. 

She vomited once again, and after losing so many fluids and water from her body, she passed out from exhaustion, softly falling over and getting caught by her worried guard. Melody was startled and called Kurapika into the restroom to help hoist their boss to her bed. With ease, she was settled into the warm comforts of the mattress and blanket. 

“Is it that bad?” 

Kurapika said suddenly, causing Melody to look over. She nodded, before moving to touch Neon’s forehead, noticing it is extremely warm, overly hot. The sudden seasickness must’ve given her a fever.

Kurapika took it and pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. He dialed Neon’s father, who picked up rather quickly. Exchanging few words and explaining the situation, they were ordered to find her a doctor.

He excused himself, and as head guard, he simply told the others to watch over Neon while he goes check the clinic on the cruise. They nodded in response while the Kurta shuffled out the door quietly. 

It was supposed to be quick and easy, a short trip to the nurse's office. He made it there in a fairly short time, the door was opened, hinting freely to come in.

He walked in, noticing that it was empty, apart from a seemingly tall man sitting at a desk reading a book. He had scruff on his face, and tiny glasses, in Kurapika’s opinion, he looked rather old, but young, if that made sense. 

Kurapika cleared his throat, as the nurse? Doctor?—Whatever, he got the other man’s attention quickly, as the said doctor looked up from his book and hummed. 

“Hey there, how can I help you?” 

Kurapika hummed, "I am a bodyguard for a cruise guest, but the guest has fallen ill, are you able to come up with me and examine her?" It should be quick enough, hopefully, Neon didn't catch anything harmful, otherwise, Kurapika would say himself it was the flu or like he guessed before—seasickness.

He briefly saw the nurse stand up before him, and nod in agreement. He quickly paced around the room and gathered supplies, seemingly things to check her temperature, her heartbeat, and some forms of different medicines.

This doctor was fast but graceful in his steps. He handed items with care, and swiftly, without harming or damaging anything, he placed them in a briefcase.

Kurapika did nothing but watch how he worked. He was sure enough that the other man would treat Neon with care as he did with the medical materials. As the nurse finished up, Kurapika led the way to the elevator.

The ride up was awkwardly silent, neither one saying anything. Just the sound of whirring and the beeping of the numbers in the elevator as it went up from the floor to floor.

They made it to their designated and Kurapika led them to Neon’s room. The hallway was pretty long, but just the decorations and design spoke rich and full of money.

Kurapika was focused on leading the way before a voice from behind him spoke up.

“Hey-I didn’t catch your name?”, the nurse seemed to ask.

Kurapika held in a sigh, what’s the point of sharing your name even if you’re not gonna interact as much? It’s not like he’ll see him again on the cruise. 

Even if that’s the case, it’d  be rude to rightly ignore him. Sure, he only got the doctor so he could check on Neon, but he couldn’t call him “the nurse” forever. 

Kurapika shrugged before replying anyway, “Kurapika. Now that I’ve told you mine, what is yours?” He waited for an answer before he got one in return.

“Ahhh, just call me Mr.Leorio.” 

Kurapika nodded briefly before stopping in front of the assigned room of his boss. He knocked twice, before waiting a few seconds.  The door calmly opened to reveal Melody, who heaved a sigh at the sign of the doctor behind him. 

She let them in, as she led Leorio to Neon’s side, explaining the situation and her condition. Kurapika stood near the entrance door inside, watching as the doctor checked Neon’s temperature. 

Gradually zoning out as he watched the other man work and Melody carefully watch from the other side of the bed, he had to say this man was...attractive. 

Not like he would ever tell him, or admit it to anybody else, but it was just a simple compliment he’d given in his own head, and that was that.

His mind was brought back when he saw Leorio discussing with Melody about the symptoms Neon was developed. Afterward, Leorio resumed caring for the sleeping Neon as Melody walked over.  He didn’t move or look at her as she moved beside him to guard the door with him. 

“She’s okay. She just caught bad seasickness.”

Kurapika looked at Melody in confusion, who was not looking at him back. She continued, “I could tell you were worried for her, but she will recover in a day or two.”

Kurapika bid a sigh of relief, at least he could deal with Neon when she  wasn’t  sick. 5 minutes had passed and Leorio had declared he was finished with the examination.

“Just make sure she takes one when she awakes, and one tomorrow too!” 

Leorio's bright smile was on his face as he spoke and handed some pills to Melody, in return, she gave a soft small back.  As Melody moved from her spot to check on Neon, Leorio had quietly whispered, “Step out in the hall, will you?”, briefly in Kurapika's ear before walking out into the empty hall. 

Kurapika was caught off guard at the sudden request, he silently debated whether or not he should ignore what Leorio—or _Mr.Leorio_ said and stay in the room, or step out and see what the other man wanted.

Curiosity got the best of him, maybe he just wanted to discuss Neon’s state or something about how to take care of her. Shrugging off any additional thoughts, he signaled Melody that he was going to step out, which she simply nodded to, and returned to watching over Neon and reading a book (which came out of nowhere—he doesn't remember books being present in the room.)

He carefully stepped out, finding Leorio fiddling with a needle and leaning against the wall. Kurapika closed the door before silently watching the other man. _Okay, just what the hell was he doing?_ , an eyebrow rose in question as he continued to stare at Leorio. He sighed before clearing his throat and catching the other's attention. Leorio looked up and flashed a smile before stuffing the syringe in his doctor coat pocket.

"I'm not sure why you're playing with something so delicate, but I don't wanna bother asking.." Kurapika mumbled before stepping closer to Leorio, who already fixed himself to where he wasn't leaning on the wall. "Hmm...just waiting for you." Leorio winked at him.

Kurapika hid the surprise that was plastered on his face, even a little blush popping up. He looked away grumbling before taking a breath and facing Leorio again. "So..you called me out here, why? Make it quick, I have a job to attend after all." He huffed crossing his arms, waiting for a response. Leorio shuffled around before clearing his throat and continuing. "Heh, well...uhm.." Kurapika noticed Leorio's hesitance, but didn't call him out, or say anything about it. He was about to brush him off and go back to looking over Neon before Leorio blurted out.

"Do you wanna get drinks after our shifts? Only if you're interested, that is.."

Oh. _Oh._ Kurapika realized that Leorio was asking to go get drinks. _He's interested in him_. Kurapika, for one, knows himself is not a person who partakes in romantic relationships. He's just too busy for work 99% of the time, and normally works alone, or with Melody--she's the only person who can keep up with his cold act after all. Kurapika realized he's been silent long enough, "We don't even know each other...so...I'm not sure.."

Leorio seemed prepared, as he knew Kurapika was going to say, "Why don't we get to know each other? I'd like to know more about you, if you're willing, that is!" Leorio chuckled after his sentence, scratching his head in the process. Kurapika thought for a moment, before simply giving a blank stare in return. Leorio seemed to catch on, before awkwardly waving his hands in front of him and taking a step back. "No-no, I understand. Just wanted to see if you're interested..I'll let you go back now."

Kurapika briefly apologized to Leorio, "Sorry, Mr.Leorio. Maybe some other time.." Yet he doubted there will be another time since his time on the cruise will be focused on watching over Neon. He turned around and gave a small wave before stepping back into the room, not looking back to see Leorio's reaction. 

He expected to see Melody still reading the book, but suddenly, her small figure was standing in front of him, with a small smirk on her face. It didn't fit someone like her--she was always showing people the kindest, softest smile. But the smile that was shown sought something else; an accomplishment.

"Did Mr.Leorio ask you to drinks?" she giggled. Kurapika huffed, his posture going stiff, "Yeah, but I turned him down since I barely know him, plus, I'm here for a job, not vacation." He rolled his eyes and attempted to walk past her, but she easily blocked him, preventing him from moving forward. He sighed, "What are you doing and why are you doing it?" 

Melody gave a soft smile, before holding up her phone, "I called boss..and he's allowing you to take a vacation break for 4 days. You've been so holed up with work, I have to agree that you need one as well." Kurapika started at her wide-eyed, he felt a wave of shock and...relief? 

_What the hell?_

Before he could respond, Melody continued, "I think you should take up that offer from Leorio, now. It could be a good opportunity to get to know someone!" She clapped her hands together before sighing. She knew Kurapika would most likely say no--but it was worth a shot. "I can watch Neon during your little vacay, so no worries!" He was unexpectedly quiet at her suggestion, he was probably thinking about how ridiculous she sounds, but what he said next caught her off guard. 

"Maybe...maybe. But, just this once, alright? Afterward, I'll be on my own.." Melody could've sworn she caught a hint of blush on Kurapika's face, but she brushed it off as her imagination. Before clapping in glee, "Why don't you go down and see if he's still willing? Have fun alright? And remember to _enjoy yourself._ " The last of her tone sounded motherly like she was scolding him like he was 5. He rolled his eyes before bidding goodbye and stepping back out.

He stood outside for a few minutes before inhaling and exhaling and made his way to the nurse's office. He ended up being there in the nick of time, one moment he was standing in front of the suite door, and now he's standing in front of the nurse entrance, hesitating to go inside. He took a deep breath before carefully stepping in, and looking around the room for any sign of Leorio.

He did find him, he was tidying up the room to make it look decent, but he noticed Kurapika as he stepped in the room. A small smile graced his face before he spoke, "Heya, whatcha need?" Kurapika felt a lump in his throat, which was weird--he never felt like this. This was a change of pace, he needed to slow down. _Act professional_. "I...thought about your offer, and I was wondering if you were still up to drink together... _and_ get to know each other, I suppose." 

Leorio's face lit up like a child opening a gift on Christmas, cause he wholeheartedly agreed. He finished cleaning the rest of the room before shrugging off his doctor jacket and setting it on top of his desk chair. He walked towards Kurapika, and gestured towards the door, "Shall we?" Kurapika could tell he was trying to act charismatically, but he failed, which was kinda funny. Kurapika couldn't hold in a chuckle, before he walked towards the door, Leorio trailing behind him, towards the elevator.

"So..mind telling me about yourself, Mr.Leorio?" Kurapika remarked, waiting for Leorio to respond. The other man jumped at the chance to talk and began saying random facts about himself. Saying where's he from, his dream, his favorite drink, basic stuff like that. Kurapika finds himself enjoying the sound of the other man's voice. He didn't know if this was him relaxing--or something else. A warm feeling was settled in his chest. 

Before he had wanted to catch up on sleep in his room and had no motivation in doing this. But now, maybe he considered this mini-vacation to be nice, just nice.

"Also, you can drop the formality. Just call me Leorio!"

He wasn't really listening to Leorio, but he caught the last part of his sentence. He gave Leorio a genuine smile, before looking ahead again, "Alright, Leorio. Let's continue into the elevator, hm?"

Leorio nodded before pressing the button, as they climbed in the elevator and rode up to the Open Deck level, Kurapika realized that maybe..this vacation will be more than just nice. Enjoyable, pleasant. The presence of Leorio felt nice, calm almost.

And he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing Leorio, spare me ughhhhh. I can write Kurapika okay, but tips, if you have any, they will be appreciated.
> 
> This seemed more platonic than romantic to me, also if it's OCC, I'm sorry!
> 
> A sweet ending to kick off the hoildays in my opinion. Let me know if you find any mistakes, i.e, grammar mistakes, wrong puncuation...
> 
> Anyways, I'm working on another story now that school is being closed for 2 weeks, due to hoildays. Writer's block kicked my ass for this chapter, so sorry if it sees boring and slow. Life is ass rn, but hey, I liked writing this!
> 
> Thank you for joining this short 3 parted journey, love you all! Merry Christmas to you all! Happy Hoildays, stay hydrated and rest!! <333


End file.
